


The Wimbledon Accident

by StilesHale91



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Burping, Come Shot, Farting, Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm, Porn, Tennis, ass licking, fart kink, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so it all started with a tumblr post where Ben...well looks like he's ....well here's the gif, everyone think what they think: https://38.media.tumblr.com/bb20dcbb99fe6008200bc4525db072d4/tumblr_nre3lkRFQn1tajor5o3_r2_250.gif , don't want to share the post as it wasn't mine. But so yeah, it gave me an idea to write a Freebatch kinky fanfic. Please don't kill me guys, I mainly wrote it as fun thing so hope it's alright. Anyway if you're not into such things which are in my tags please don't read it then. Thank you :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wimbledon Accident

It was all his fault, he could thank himself, mostly for agreeing to choose that spicy dipping for the nachos in the break of the tennis match, but Hugh invited them for it, asking ‘would they like to eat nachos with salsa’, having a long queue behind them Benedict either didn’t want to seem stupid for not knowing what a salsa sauce consisted of nor taking the time with checking out other options so of course being polite as always he thanked and took the plastic bowl with the chips and the salsa sauce beside it neatly. The first bite was a horrid surprise, it was spicy, and from the first swallow he felt how it burnt his tongue and throat, if it was him buying it, he’d have discretely threw it in the bin, but as Hugh bought it for him he couldn’t just be rude and throw it out even if he had the excuse it was burning his throat, then why didn’t he say so. It was a lost case and he had to eat it. The chips weren’t a big amount, but the sauce seemed extremely much for him, even if it wasn’t more than a few spoonful. Benedict clenched his teeth determined to eat it all and he did, feeling his tongue completely numb but he finally finished with it and now got rid of the empty bowl rolling his eyes as the queue was still so long that he could not even buy a damn drink for himself. However he despite to do so entered the man’s toilet and drank a few sips from the tap it soothing his throat a little bit. Soon the second half of the match started so Benedict walked back with his dad sitting down on his seat and chattered casually with Hugh, his company and his father. As the match started so as his suffer. It didn’t take minutes for his stomach to start grumbling and cramps came soon as well. They were in the middle of the long row, he couldn’t just make lots of people stand up just because he needed the toilet that’d be embarrassing, there was a long break for that. He bit onto his lips trying to focus on the match but the grumbling kept going on, he cursed that this was happening to him, then he felt how gassy he was, that damn salsa sauce, he will never in his life again eat such. Ben shifted on his seat trying to hold it in but the match was long, and soon he began to feel sharp pain along his stomach, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He knew he’d die of embarrassment if it could be heard but he felt like he was dying from pain as well, so he shifted a bit more crinkling his nose and grimacing a bit then he farted sighing relieved as the pain for now stopped quickly shooting a smile towards a female guest who was looking around the seats probably trying to spot someone. He wasn’t bothered about the smell though, it was a huge crowd, anyone could have been it, but he felt grateful it couldn’t be heard. Being quite chuffed with himself and comfortable and the increased warmness in his pants he felt quite stiff, finding it rather odd but shifted a little and tried focusing on the match so it’d go away. 

 

“I don’t like it when we Skype. What if someone uploads it on the net?” Benedict said kind of nervously and placed his laptop onto his bed sitting down behind it.  
“Yeah right, hackers will spend precious time to break into your Skype and upload a wanking video of you on Pornhub. Don’t worry that much. Next weekend I’m free and you can come over.” Martin grinned tugging on his jeans a bit and glanced at the camera smiling as he licked the edge of his mouth.  
Benedict nodded and stood up quickly checking the door was indeed locked then hopped back down on the bed his pulse quite fast as he was getting more and more excited. He got rid of his tight jeans and spread his legs blushing a bit as Martin stared at him with a lustful look. “You want me to take it off?” He bit onto his lips and ran his hand along his crotch through the tight blue underwear. As he got an intense nod he began to remove it slowly and threw it away onto the floor stroking his half hard cock a bit. His eyes widened when Martin unzipped his pants pulling his massive erection out, god that thick and long cock, how much Ben would have love to feel that now in his arse. He gently fondled his own balls teasingly then bit onto his lips as he felt a slight grumble in his belly. Damn still that stupid salsa from earlier that day, but again that weird pleasure ran through his throbbing cock what previously happened in the arena, he closed his eyes letting it out and he whimpered as his precum began to intensely drip from his cock now.  
“Fuck. That was really what I heard it is?” Martin shook his head a bit and couldn’t help but chuckle though still stroking himself at a slow rhythm.  
Benedict nodded deeply blushed not knowing what’s got into him. Why was he getting hard from farting? He felt rather embarrassed but it was like a reflex, he couldn’t help it all control it, it caused him sensation. He slipped his hands onto his slim arse cheeks and pulled them apart looking down at the camera, softly fingering himself.  
“Wish you’d be here to fuck me now.” He panted watching how Martin sped up his hand wanking faster and Benedict slipped one hand up taking care of himself as well, jerking off fast. He bit onto his lips grimacing a little as he farted again, not caring about the bit uncomfortable chuckle which came from the other side then came all over his shirt even his chin looking down as Martin came just seconds after groaning in joy. Benedict panted a bit trying to catch his breath then sat up leaning bit forward to type.  
Cumboy76: I think I’m getting off on it.  
SugarDaddy71: On what? Watching me wank? Not a surprise.  
Benedict grinned as he had to wait quite lot for the message as Martin was typing with only two fingers slowly.  
Cumboy76: No. I mean yeah, on that as well. But…I guess…on…um..farting.  
SugarDaddy71: Now that is something new.  
Cumboy76: I just checked and it’s on a kink list even offered porn vids popped up with this. So lot of people get off on this, it’s not like I’m sick, right?  
SugarDaddy71: I didn’t say you’re sick. I just never heard of such kink before. But it’s fine.  
Cumboy76:Really it is? I mean if you find it gross or disgusting I won’t ever bring up the subject or push it.  
SugarDaddy71: Ben, it’s fine. Really. I gotta go now though, we’re going shortly to some exhibition. I’ll see you on Saturday.  
Cumboy76: Bye. 

 

Martin was sitting front of his laptop scrolling through the porn vids under the tag ‘farting’, he couldn’t believe he was doing this but if Ben was getting off on it, the least he could do to check out what was all the big fuss about it. He put on his headphones not wanting the neighbours to hear such noises and began to watch a few. First he reacted just like on Skype chuckling, facepalming and shaking his head. But on one amateur video where a twink boy was moaning desperately while his partner was licking his bum, actually seemed rather hot, which was proven by the bulge in Martin’s pants.  
[Text]  
Eat beans or something like that for today. –Martin  
[Text]  
So you’re into this kink? –Ben  
[Text]  
I didn’t say that, but on vids it seems quite alright, rather hot like watersports. I’ll give it a try. –Martin  
[Text]  
Thank you. –Ben

 

“You’re sure we’re alone for today?” Benedict asked shyly as he felt the passionate sucking kisses all along his neck as he entered, Martin locking the door behind him.  
“We’re absolutely on our own, baby.” Benedict panted as he felt the other’s hand palming around his crotch and he began to undo the buttons of Martin’s shirt running his fingers along the sexy chest and belly. “And what did you have for lunch?” Benedict moaned as he heard Martin whispering the question into his ear.  
“There was a can of chili beans. I ate it all, and then, some chocolate, and coke.” He said on a veiled voice his cock throbbing as Martin squeezed his left arse cheek.  
“Hmm…that’s good. Will you undress now for daddy?” Benedict felt already so turned on he’d be able to cum in his pants but he forced himself not to, they didn’t even started yet.  
Benedict was laying on the sofa naked with his spread legs, and Martin without clothes as well biting and sucking his inner thigh.  
“You’re sure you ready for this?”  
“Well I’ll do my best, Ben.”  
Benedict bit onto the edge of his lips looking down at Martin between his legs and gently began to fondle himself pulling his foreskin down when he felt the first pushing ache farting quite loudly.  
“Fuck…” Martin shook his head and frowned a bit. “It has a strong odour.”  
Benedict’s cheek reddened then his eyes widened when Martin came close gently licking at his delicate hole. He saw it in videos but never would have thought Martin would actually do this for him.  
He grimaced again letting out another one, apologizing after each, but Martin kept licking at his hole, Benedict jerking off and feeling so close already.  
“Hm…it’s stuck..” He shifted moaning a bit annoyed as he had a slight cramp. He began to pat his slightly bumped belly from the big meal and bent his long toes trying to push. He went red when he burped excusing himself and blaming it on the coke then hit his belly more shifting a bit and he continued jerking off as he felt like he’ll manage now. He closed his eyes enjoying how Martin’s tongue was pleasuring him then as he let out his last fart he came squirting all over his own chest and panting as he was still slowly pumping his cock. He opened his eyes when Martin thrust his cock inside him and looked down at the blushed handsome male.  
“God…it was weird…”  
“Bad…or good weird?”  
“Good weird. But you’re quite a pig you know.” Martin chuckled and kissed Ben’s neck humping deep inside him. “I wouldn’t have thought it will ever make me hard.”  
“Well now you know. I’m not a pig though.” He grinned and kissed Martin’s shoulder enjoying how he was thrusting deep inside him.  
“Well yeah. You’re my fucking sexy lover, and I’m yours.” Martin grinned running his hand along his greyish blonde hair then after a few more thrusts pulled himself out coming all over on Benedict’s pale belly.


End file.
